How Did It Begin?
by CoreyxLaneyForever
Summary: Hey guys its me and I'm Back! Here's a quick little summary for my newest fan fiction: Laney had started off her first day of 7th grade thinking it would be just as regular as any other day. But she meets someone that just might make this school year a little more interesting. I hope you guys like it!


**Hey guys its me and I'm back with a new fan fiction that will have a little twist ending for you guys I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband! (I only own the plot)**

"It's a new day and I'm going to have a great day at school today!" Laney said to herself in the mirror as she grabbed her backpack.

"Laney its time to go to school!" Laney's mom yelled to her from downstairs.

"Okay mom I'm coming!" Laney said as she ran downstairs, as she also put on her backpack.

**To the School Transition!**

"Have a good first day of 7th grade honey!" Laney's mom said as Laney got out of the car.

"Thanks mom I'll see you at three don't forget!" Laney said as she started walking to her school.

"I wont!" Laney's mom said as she left pulling out of the parking lot.

**Laney's Thoughts**

Wow I cant believe its the first day of 7th grade for me at my Middle School! I'm glad I got to the school early to make sure I didn't get lost when the bell rang!

**Time Passing Transition**

Well all my teachers seem to be pretty nice. Wait what time is it?

"Okay so school starts at 8:15 and its 8:00 I still have some time. Let's go see if I can find Kin and Kon." Laney said to herself as she went looking around the school to see if she could find her old friends.

"I'm guessing that those two are at the cafeteria like usual." Laney as she walked threw the door and saw exactly what she thought. There were two boys sitting at a table eating probably as much food as possible. The small ones name was Kin and the bigger ones name was Kon. They were twin Siamese brothers.

"Hey guys." Laney said as she took a seat next to Kin and Kon.

"Hi Lanweey." Kin and Kon said between mouthfuls of what seemed to be pancakes.

"Guys could you at least eat the food before you speak?" Laney asked the two brothers.

"Sorry Laney its just.." "DONE!" Kon said as he interrupted Kin in the middle of his sentence.

"Dang it KON!" Kin said as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"That's what you get for talking instead of eating." Kon said to his brother.

"THATS NOT FAR!" Kin said as him and his brother started arguing.

"Okay you two break it up!" Laney said as she forced the two brothers away from each other before they ripped each other limb from limb.

"Let me guess Eating Contest?" Laney asked as Kin and Kon glared at each other.

"Ya we were betting who could eat more of the lunch ladies stone hard pancakes first." Kon and Kin said simultaneously.

"I don't get why you two always have to do a challenge involving food." Laney said as she rolled her eyes.

"Not true we do video game contests sometimes." Kin said to Laney.

'RIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG' The school bell rang telling everyone that it was time to get to class.

"Come on you two lets get to class." Laney said as she picked up her backpack and started off to her first period.

**School Is Boring Transition**** (I'm just going to skip the class part because its boring)**

We now see Laney heading off to Lunch after four very boring classes.

"Where's Kin and Kon? We always meet up at this table." Laney said as she sat down at a table and got out her lunch.

"HEY LANEY!" Kin yelled to Laney from across campus.

"WE GOT SOMEONE WE WANT YOU TO MEET!" Kon yelled to Laney as she squinted to see who it was, but so far she couldn't get a good enough few. So she decided to just wait for Kin and Kon to get over to their table. Laney had gone into her backpack to find something as Kon and Kin came up behind her.

"Laney this is Corey we meet him in our last class, he's apparently gone to this school as long as we have." Kin said to Laney.

"Nice to meet you Cor..." Laney said as she looked up from her backpack to see a boy with blue hair, deep blue eyes, and a orange beanie on his head. He was wearing orange shorts and a black and white shirt with long sleeves and a blue backpack on his back.

"Nice to meet you Lane..." Corey said to Laney with a small laugh. Laney had stuck out her hand to shake with Corey but Corey was thinking otherwise. He decided to go up to her and give her a big hug.

"I don't know why but I just get this great feeling that were going to be the best of friends." Corey said as he smiled as Laney as she got a light blush on her cheeks.

"Well I look forward to that." Laney said as she and Corey kept a gaze as the looked intently into each others eyes.

"Well why don't we sit down and eat and well talk about random things." Kon said as he really wanted to eat his lunch.

"Great idea Kon!" Corey said with a smile as he automatically took the spot next to Laney. Kin and Kon decided to take the seat across from Laney and Corey.

**To Be Continued...**

**So I hope you guys like the first chapter of How Did It Begin? I have been waiting a while to write this story and don't worry I will still be continuing my others. And once again sorry for not updating in a while ill try to update more often than I have been lately. Well until next time Read! Review! Follow! And Favorite!**

**This is CoreyxLaneyForever signing off! (I said as I finished the first chapter of How Did It Begin?)**


End file.
